le bonheur apparait toujours après le malheur
by ptite-liline
Summary: Tohru est devant l'autel avec Kyo mais au derner moment Kyo prononce le non qui va mettre fin à leur histoire. Tohru devra trouver du réconfort auprès de quelqu'un d'autre...


_**Voilà un nouveau one shot que j'ai écri hier soir.**_

* * *

« Mademoiselle Tohru Honda, voulez vous prendre pour époux monsieur Kyo Soma ici présent ?  
-Oui.  
-Monsieur Kyo Soma, voulez vous prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Tohru Honda ici présent ?  
-Non. »

Des murmures commencèrent à se propager dans la salle.  
Cela faisait un an que Kyo et Tohru sortaient ensemble. Ils s'était avoués leur amour après que Tohru ait découvert la face caché de Kyo, sa transformation. Il y a un mois Kyo avait demandé Tohru en mariage. Elle avait tout naturellement accepté sa demande avec enthousiasme.

Elle attendait avec impatience ce jour là mais Kyo avait répondu par la négative à l'habituelle question du prête.

« Kyo, tu rigoles ?  
-Désolé Tohru, mais non.  
-Mais... qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je pensais que tu m'aimais...  
-... Désolé mais ce n'est pas de toi dont je suis amoureux.  
-Tu... Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?!  
-Oui, je suis désolé. »

Tohru ne pouvait supporter d'autre paroles de ce genre. Elle baissa la tête et sorti d'un pas rapide. Et c'est seulement une fois à l'extérieur de l'église qu'elle laissa libre cour à ses pleurs.

Tout les Soma, même Akito, avaient fait le déplacement pour l'occasion. Tous était abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils étaient tous un peu déçu pour Tohru mais la plupart d'entre eux savaient que ce couple ne durerait pas. Même si ils semblaient s'aimer, les Soma savaient que les sentiments de Kyo n'était pas véritablement sincère. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils eurent appris que Kyo l'avait demandé en mariage, ils crurent tous que Kyo l'aimait vraiment.

C'est pour cela que ce qu'il venait de se passer déconcerta un peu tout le monde. Personne ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire.  
Hatori fut le premier à réagir. Il s'empressa de quitter l'église à son tour.  
Tohru s'était assise sur un banc, juste en face de l'entré, et s'était mise à pleurer.  
Hatori s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit à ses cotés.

« Tohru ?

-Tohru ? Sa va ? »

Tohru sécha rapidement ses larmes et s'arma d'un faux sourire avant de tourner la tête vers Hatori et de lui répondre.

« Je vais bien.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Quelques soma commencèrent à quitter l'église mais aucun ne se dirigeaient vers la jeune fille. Ils étaient trop gênés. Saki et Hanajima, quand à elles, suivirent Kyo pour lui remonter les bretelles.

« Je vais partir maintenant.  
-Tu vas où ? Chez Shigure ?  
-Non, je ne veux plus vivre là-bas. Je ne veux pas revoir Kyo.  
-Mais et le lycée ?  
-Je... je me débrouillerais.  
-Viens vivre chez moi.  
-Je ne veux pas te déranger, je me débrouillerais.  
-J'insiste, viens chez moi.  
-D'accord, merci beaucoup.  
-Allez, viens. On va aller chez Shigure pour que tu récupères tes affaires. »

Ils se levèrent et entrèrent dans la voiture.

Arrivés chez Shiguré, Tohru se dirigea vers sa chambre tandis qu'Hatori expliquait la situation au autres.

« Merci de l'accueillir chez toi.  
-Shigure... Je ne crois pas que c'est la bonne solution.  
-ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras te tenir.  
-Shigure, ce n'est pas drole.  
-Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas. »

Tohru s'était changée et, les yeux rougit, elle s'approcha des deux hommes.

« Je suis prête.  
-D'accord. Donnes tes sacs, je vais les mettre dans la voitures. »

Tohru s'exécuta et se retourna vers Shigure.

« Merci de m'avoir accueilli.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir.  
-Je sais mais... Je ne veux pas vivre sous le même toit que Kyo, je ne le peux pas.  
-Je le sais mais ce que Kyo a fait est bien pour toi. Il fait mieux ça plutôt que te marier avec lui et vivre une vie avec lui sans avoir.  
-Certainement mais... Je ne peux plus rester ici, du moins pas pour l'instant.  
-Comme tu veux mais sache que tu es la bienvenu ici quand tu veux.  
-D'accord, merci beaucoup. »

Tohru se précipita dans la voiture d'Hatori. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus totale. Hatori n'était pas d'un naturel bavard et la situation ne l'aidait pas à changer cette habitude.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Tohru eut un pincement au cœur. Elle était maintenant habité à la maison de Shigure et avait trouver ses petite habitude.

Elle avait confiance en Hatori et savait qu'il allait être gentil et qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Elle se demandait comment serait sa vie à présent mais n'arrivait pas l'imaginer.

Elle descendit rapidement du véhicule et suivit le médecin à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Voila, heu... Tu peux prendre ma chambre pour cette nuit, je dormirai sur un futon. Demain je demanderai aux femmes de ménage de nettoyer la chambre d'ami comme ça tu pourras t'y installer.  
-C'est gentil mais tu peux garder ta chambre, dormir sur un futon ne me dérange pas du tout.  
-Ne discute pas, tu ne gagnera pas.  
-Comme tu veux mais alors demain je ferais le ménage.  
-Heu...  
-Allez ! Je faisais le ménage et la cuisine chez Shigure, je tiens à faire la même chose ici.  
-D'accord mais pour cette fois je commanderai de la nourriture en cuisine, ça te va ?  
-Oui, merci. »

Hatori appela immédiatement les cuisines et commanda un dîner. Ils furent livrés relativement rapidement et commencèrent à manger.

« Si tu as n'importe qu'elle problème, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.  
-Oui, je n'hésiterai pas.  
-Tu veux que je te conduisent au lycée demain ?  
-Non merci, sa ira.  
-Tu es sûr ? Le lycée ne sera pas trop loin ?  
-Sa ira.  
-D'accord. »

Le reste du dîner se passa dans le silence.

Le lendemain, Tohru alla au lycée sans avoir vu Hatori. La présence de Shigure, Yuki et surtout Kyo lui manquait déjà.

Les semaines passèrent et Tohru se renferma sur elle même. Hatori la voyait dépérir mais ne savait que faire pour changer les choses. Elle ne souriait plus sauf pour rassurer le dragon. Elle nettoyait avec ardeur la maison et cuisinait chaque jour même lorsqu'elle revenait tard du travail. Elle travaillait de plus en plus tard et de plus en plus souvent.

Tohru était au Lycée, en cour de japonnais ancien, lorsque sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle essaya de l'ignorer mais la douleur augmentait.

« Sensei ?  
-Oui mademoiselle Honda ?  
-Puis-je sortir s'il vous plaît ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.  
-Vous pouvez aller à l'infirmerie.  
-Merci. »

Tohru rangea à la hâte ses affaires et se dépêcha de sortir.  
Elle était arrivée devant l'infirmerie lorsque ses jambes lâchèrent. L'infirmière, alertée par le bruit, découvrit Tohru. Elle la porta jusqu'à un des lits et appela son adulte responsable : Shigure.

Shigure appela Hatori pour le prévenir. Il fut convenu que Shigure ramènerait Tohru chez Hatori laissa à ce dernier le temps de finir sa consultation.

Hatori se dépêcha d'examiner Tohru.

« Comment tu te sens ?µµ  
-Sa va...  
-Tohru...  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Il faut que tu te reprennes en main. Tu ne fait que travailler, tu ne prend même pas le temps de t'occuper de temps. Je ne suis vraiment pas surpris que tu soit tombé malade. Il faut que tu fasses attention à ta santé.  
-Je sais mais... mais... »

Tohru commençais à pleurer.

« Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kyo t'a beaucoup affecté mais la vie n'est pas fini, tu dois te battre.  
-Oui, je suis désolé.  
-Allez, je te laisse te reposer. »

Hatori quitta la pièce. Il était très inquiet pour Tohru et depuis déjà longtemps, il avait développé des sentiments plus qu'affectifs envers elle.

Il était tombé amoureux d'elle déjà bien avant qu'elle ne vienne habiter chez lui et ses sentiments se précisaient de jour en jour. Il avait du mal à rester loin d'elle et s'inquiétait constamment pour elle. Elle ne faisait plus attention à elle et portait inconsciemment atteinte à sa vie.

En travaillant très dur et en arrêtant de se nourrir convenablement, elle avait réussi à contracter une maladie. Certes elle n'était pas gravement malade mais il fallait tout de même veiller à sa santé.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tohru put se lever. Elle commença à préparer le déjeuner. Hatori la rejoignit.

« Je vais t'aider.  
-Je peux cuisiner toute seule...  
-Allez, n'insiste pas, je t'aide.  
-D'accord. »

Cuisiner avec le dragon lui avait permit de retrouver un véritable sourire et non le faux sourire qu'elle affichait pour rassurer l'homme avec qui elle vivait.

Petit à petit, ses sentiments pour Kyo disparaissaient et de nouveaux faisait apparition. Elle était tombé amoureuse d'Hatori. Elle l'avait comprit lors d'une discutions avec ses amies.

Elle était extrêmement timide et n'osait pas se déclarer. Elle laissait donc les choses suivre leur cours sans savoir que l'homme occupant ses pensées l'aimait aussi.

Un jour alors qu'Hatori devait s'absenter toute la journée, Tohru faisait joyeusement le ménage quand Kyo apparu et commença à lui parler.

« Tohru ?  
-Kyo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis venu te parler.  
-Je ne veux pas te parler, laisse moi.  
-Tohru s'il te plaît...  
-Tu m'as abandonné devant l'autel.  
-Je sais, c'était une erreur et je le regrette. Je t'en pris laisse moi une chance.  
-Non...  
-S'il te plaît. Je t'aime, j'aimerais que tu reviennes vivre chez Shigure et que tu me redonne une chance.  
-Je suis très bien ici, je ne veux pas retourner vivre chez Shigure et je ne veux surtout pas ressortir avec toi.  
-Tohru.  
-Part, laisse moi et ne reviens plus jamais. »

Kyo quitta la maison et laissa Tohru seule avec ses pensées.

Revoir Kyo avait était une épreuve dont elle se serait bien passé mais lui parler avait était encore plus difficile.

Ce qui était le plus dur pour elle était qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il l'aimait encore et qu'il voulait à nouveau d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et qu'Hatori habitait à présent son coeur.

Ce soir là, Tohru se coucha un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et s'endormit rapidement.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Kyo n'avait pas abandonner et avait décidé de la convaincre de retourner dans ses bras.

Les lumières étaient éteintes alors il décida d'entrer discrètement pour vérifier si les habitants de la maison dormaient.

Il commença par la chambre d'Hatori et vit qu'elle était vide. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la chambres de Tohru.

Lorsqu'il entra, il fut frappé par la beauté de la jeune fille endormit. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Tout à coup une idée germa dans son esprits et du désir commença à s'immiscer en lui. Il voulait Tohru, il la voulait pour lui tout seul et était prêt à tout pour ça.

Il enleva complètement la couverture et commença à déboutonner le haut de pyjama de Tohru. Ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller.

« Kyo ?! Mais... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Lâche moi! »

Kyo ne l'écouta pas et l'immobilisa pour lui retirer entièrement son haut de pyjama. Elle était à présent en soutient gorge et pleurait de peur.

Kyo ne le remarquait pas et continua d'embrasser. Il allait retirer son bas de pyjama lorsqu'il reçu une grosse gifle.

Il releva la tête et fixa l'homme qui l'avait interrompu. Hatori était enfin renté et venait de le surprendre en train d'essayer de violer la femme qu'il aimait. Il voulait tellement battre cet imbécile, le faire crier sous ses coups, le faire regretter ce qu'il avait commencé à faire mais il préféra s'occuper de Tohru en priorité.

Il déposa sa veste sur les épaules de Tohru. Instinctivement, elle cherche à se nicher dans les bras de son sauveur. Contre tout attente il ne se transforma pas mais Tohru, trop occupé à versé des larmes et Hatori, trop occupé à essaye de réconforté Tohru ne le remarquaient même pas.

Tohru s'endormit dans les bras du dragon.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle remarqua Hatori, allongé à ses cotés, et commença à avoir peur. Elle se leva doucement hors du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Là elle emprunta le couteau le plus long et tranchant qu'elle trouva. Elle pleura et leva sa main et, en tremblant, elle allait mettre fin à ses jours lorsque quelqu'un la retint.

Hatori venait d'arriver. Il lui enleva le couteau et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tohru ! Mais sa ne va pas !

-Tu ne dois pas faire ça, NE RECOMMENCE JAMAIS !  
-Je... Je...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kyo ne recommencera plus. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis là. Je vais te protéger mais ne recommence plus jamais.  
-Je... Je... Je suis désolé.  
-Tohru, on tient tous à toi alors ne refait plus jamais sa. Promet le moi.  
-C'est... C'est promit. »

Hatori continua à la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme puis il alla téléphoner à Shigure pour lui conter les derniers événements.

« Hatori ? T'es toujours là ?  
-Oui, oui. Je suis juste allait voir si elle dormait encore.  
-J'arrive tout de suite, ok ?  
-D'accord, je t'attend. »

Hatori raccrocha et attendit son cousin dans la chambre de Tohru. Il arriva quelque minutes plus tard, lorsque Tohru se réveilla.

« Tohru ?  
-Shigure ?  
-Comment tu vas ?  
-Sa va.  
-Hatori m'a tout raconté.

-Kyo ne vit plus chez moi, il est retourné chez Kazuma.  
-Excusez moi, je vous laisse, je dois examiner Akito.  
-Ne part pas !  
-Je vais vite revenir, reste avec Shigure et ne fait pas de bêtise. »

Hatori l'embrassa sur le front, empoigna sa mallette et se dirigea vers la chambre du chef de famille.

« Tohru, il faut que tu sache qu'on t'aime tous. Certaine personne plus que d'autre mais...  
-Certaine personne plus que d'autre ?  
-Tu t'en rendras bientôt.  
-Je me rendrais compte de quoi ?  
-Qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la famille qui t'aime.  
-... Moi je... j'aime aussi quelqu'un de la famille.  
-Laisse moi deviner, moi ?  
-Euh, non.  
-Je rigole, c'est Hatori que tu aimes.  
-Comment le savez vous ?  
-C'est assez évident.  
-De toute façon il ne m'aime pas.  
-Tu te trompe, il t'aime.  
-Ce... ce n'est pas possible, il... »

Tohru venait de s'interrompre en attendant le dragon rentré.

« Bon je vous laisse, vous avez des choses à vous dire. »

Shigure venait de quitter la maison.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ?  
-Il... Il m'a dit qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la famille qui m'aime.  
-Il... Il t'a dit qui s'est ?  
-Non, mais je pense savoir... Hatori... je...  
-Tohru, si tu ne m'aime pas c'est pas grave. Mon comportement envers toi ne changera pas.  
-Je... je t'aime. Je t'aime et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que à l'église près que Kyo m'ait laissé. Tu as été le premier à venir me réconforter et tu m'a accueilli au risque qu'Akito ne soit pas d'accord. Je ne peux que t'aimer. »

Hatori s'approcha d'elle et, après un long moment d'hésitation, l'enlaça.

« Il... Il ne se passe rien ! Hatori, tu ne t'es pas transformé !  
-Je sais. »

Hatori prit son visage entre sas mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce fut le début d'une nouvelle histoire d'amour et de la fin d'un cauchemar.

* * *

_**Qu'en pensez vous ?**_

_**J'aimerais vraiment que vous me donniez votre avi.**_


End file.
